The present invention relates to a hair drier. More particularly, the present invention relates to a hair drier which can use a direct current instead of an alternating current in order to ignite a gas igniter.
A conventional hair drier has a heat focus net. An alternating current of 7 amperes to 11 amperes will produce a power of 800 watts to 1200 watts in order to heat the heat focus net. However, a battery may produce a voltage of 12 volts to 24 volts in order to produce a direct current of 30 amperes to 100 amperes. In other words, the battery will be consumed in less than one hour. Therefore, most people consider it is not possible to use a direct current instead of an alternating current for a hair drier.